Shugo Chara Midnight
by SofiiDesu
Summary: Amu y sus amigos se ven involucrados en una nueva empresa, que no solamente buscan el embrión sino que buscan a una chica por el cual puede ser humana o shugo chara; ese mismo día, las charas se convierten en humanas por una tal luna roja que pasa cada 10 años, ¿que pasara de ahora en adelante, con mas peligro gracias a la nueva empresa? mal summary, denme una oportunidad soy nueva


**Esta es la primera historia que subo, cúlpenme, soy una falla de escritora, lo se u.u **

**Ojala les guste X3**

_Amu Pov_

¿Un sueño? Un chico de pelo verde, corría detrás de una chica, que llevaba una capa que ocultaba su pelo y su rostro, al parecer estaba huyendo del chico, ¿Qué estará pasando?

-ven conejilla- oí eso del chico de pelo verde.

La chica sigue corriendo, parecía como que ese bosque era eterno, no se acababa nunca, detrás del chico empezaron a salir monstruos, parecidos a los huevos X pero eran unas bestias de un color negro y una X en su pecho, horriblemente grandes. Atacan a la chica haciéndola caer, vi su pelo, no sé si era azul oscuro o negro, no pude notarlo mucho, me dieron ganas de ayudarla pero no me podía mover, era como si fuera invisible.

-es tarde para escapar- dijo el chico tocándole su hombro derecho- me perteneces-dijo con una voz seductora y malévola.

_Normal pov_

Amu despertó aturdida, y con la respiración rápida, costándole respirar, sus charas se despertaron por la pesadilla de Amu.

- Amu-chan, ¿estás bien? –dijo la chara peli rosa, Ran.

-sí, solo fue una pesadilla, nada más-muestra una sonrisa falsa.

-será mejor que te apures desu – dice Suu

- ¿eh, porque?-

-mira el reloj- dice Miki

Amu mira el reloj, no sabía exactamente de lo que dijeron sus charas, hasta que se acordó y echo un grito que tambaleo toda su casa.

-¡QUE, ES MUY TARDE!-dice vistiéndose y peinándose a la vez, rápidamente.

-eso te pasa por dormirte tarde- dice Miki

-¡no me cambies de tema!

Después de que Amu se peinara y vistiera, rápidamente fue a comer su desayuno, se comió todo de un mordisco, y se fue corriendo hacia el jardín real. Ella tenía que ir porque tenía una reunión con los ex guardianes, ya que Tsukasa los invito a todos

-¡Ah, este camino está bloqueado! Tendremos que irnos por el camino largo

-¡pero si ese camino nos costara mucho!- dice su chara peli rosa

- bueno pero no tenemos otro remedio.

En el otro camino tenían que pasar por montones de tiendas con mucha gente. Amu partió hacia ese camino, se demoró media hora salir de la multitud de gente.

-¡¿Por qué había tanta gente?!-

-tal vez porque estaba Utau-chan-dijo Día

-bien, por lo menos salimos de esa multitud, deberán estar todos enojados conmigo por llegar tarde- se sienta en una banca que había en una plaza.

-¡Amu-chií!- se escucha un chillido, provenía de Yaya.

-¡chicos!- detrás de Yaya venían Tadase, Rima y Nagihiko.

-Moh, ¡¿por qué te demoraste tanto!?- dijo haciendo un puchero

-jeje, es que tuve que tomar un atajo que me dejo exhausta.

-eso es excusa por haberte dormido tarde ¿verdad?-dijo Rima

- estábamos preocupados por ti, al ver que no llegabas en mucho rato nos preocupamos- dijo Tadase

Amu se sonroja.

-fue la idea de Tadase venir a ver si estabas bien- dijo Nagihiko

Amu se sonroja aún más

-Amu, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?-dijo Yaya con una cara divertida.

-Yaya, se sonroja porque Tadase se preocupó por ella- dice Rima

-¡Silencio!

Todos rieron, y partieron hacia el jardín real, allí los esperaba Tsukasa, tenía preparado té para todos

-ahora dime Tsukasa, ¿para qué nos invitaste?

-la verdad… esto se los quiero decir a todos, siéntense por favor.

Todos se sientan y empiezan a beber del té que les hizo Tsukasa.

-bien, ahora les contare, el edificio en la cual estaba Easter se destruyó por que hubieron algunos problemas y quedaron en banca rota-

-¿¡Fue destruida!?- dicen todos después de haber escupido el té en la cara de Tsukasa.

-ejem…-dice limpiando su rostro- continuo… hay una nueva empresa que se me desconoce el nombre por el momento, esta nueva empresa es mucho más poderosa que Easter, ya que `posee más subordinados, entre ellos unos de confianza del jefe, asistentes, y todo eso.

-¿y cuáles serían esos subordinados importantes para el jefe?- dice Amu, curiosa

-según la información que logre conseguir, son 3 los que más confía, el primero Shin, el mayor de los tres, tiene el pelo rojo y los ojos negros, es experto en karate, Kaito, el del medio, tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos rojos, es un experto francotirador, pero es algo "torpe" como lo suelen denominar los otros chicos; y por último, Hyo, el menor de los 3, pelo café oscuro y ojos verdes, el más inteligente de los 3, posee memoria eidética por el cual le otorga más confianza a las misiones difíciles de su jefe.

-wow, Tsukasa, ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?- dijeron todos

-gracias a Nikaidou que tuvo que hacer unos trámites en esa empresa

-o sea que ahora estamos más en peligro gracias a que una nueva empresa apareció y posiblemente es más fuerte que el de Easter, ¿verdad?-dice Rima

-tal vez, por eso deben tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante, pero pueden fortalecerse más.

-pero… tengo una pregunta- dice Amu

-dime Amu-chan

-¿Qué es lo que realmente buscan?

-una sabia pregunta que nadie me había preguntado… -empezó a caminar por el lugar mientras todos lo miraban con curiosidad, Tsukasa tomo un sorbo de su té y prosiguió- ellos… no solamente buscan el embrión, buscan a una chica, de su misma edad. Ellos le dicen conejilla…

-"_conejita_" –Amu recuerda el sueño que tuvo un chico haber dicho eso.

-…porque el jefe cuál es su verdadero nombre, por eso tiene esos subordinados de confianza, para que busquen a esa persona, mientras que los demás, que son muchos, buscan el embrión con experimentos, los 3 subordinados son parientes del jefe. Algo que les debo mencionar, uno nunca sabe si esa "conejilla" es humana, o una chara que tal vez tenga descendencia humana.

Todos quedaron mudos después de las palabras que dijo Tsukasa.

-bien chicos, solo es una suposición que tubo Nikaidou, ya que oyó eso, pero no está seguro, lo más probable es que sea un humano, y no vayan a desconfiar de sus propios deseos.

-nos hubieras dicho que fue una suposición –dijo Nagihiko, por lo cual todos asintieron.

-jeje perdonen, eso se los iba a contar pero se me fue de la boca, bien, tómense el té que se les está helando.

Todos tomaron el té, charlaron, rieron, y olvidaron de toda la charla, pero Amu no la pudo olvidar porque tenía la rara sospecha de tener algo que ver en este todos se fueron menos Amu que le iba a decir sobre su molestia.

-eh… Tsukasa-

-oh, Amu-chan, ¿aún no te vas?

-es que tengo que decirte una cosa que me ha inquietado desde que diste esa charla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-es que, hoy soñé en lo mismo que contaste, ¿Nikaidou no te nombro que el jefe tiene pelo verde claro?

-creo que nombro algo así, ¿Por qué?

-eso mismo soñé, la supuesta "conejilla" que el jefe busca. No estoy muy segura pero pienso que tengo algo que ver con este raro caso.

-descuida Amu, nadie excepto ellos y la conejilla que debe estar en este mundo tiene que ver con sus problemas, pero hay que tener cuidado porque nos pueden confundir, ahora vete a tu casa que se está oscureciendo.

-claro, gracias, nos vemos. –sonríe y se va.

-vaya… presiento que algo se me olvido decirles a los chicos, tal vez no fue nada importante-sonríe y se va a su casa.

Ya Amu caminando recupera los ánimos y se va feliz.

-Amu-chan- dicen sus charas

-¿Qué pasa?-dice con una sonrisa

-no tenemos nada que ver en esto, ¿verdad?

-claro que no, ni siquiera yo, jajajaja –empieza a reír, mientras las demás también ríen.

-¡tú mama dijo que te esperaba un helado gigantesco de chocolate desu! –dice Suu

-¡Wa! Se me había olvidado

Se va corriendo a su casa, cuando entra no había nadie, había una carta que decía:

_Amu, perdona hija, tuvimos que irnos a una reunión urgente tu papa y yo, volveremos mañana, para que no te tomes molestias, dejamos a Ami con unos familiares, hay helado en el refrigerador, y la cena está en la mesa, caliéntala si quieres._

_Atentamente, papa y mama_

-¡bien, Tengo la casa para mi sola! –se oye el timbre- retiro lo dicho.

Amu va a abrir la puerta, queda asombrada, era Ikuto.

-i-i-i-Ikuto… -Amu tartamudeaba su nombre.

-hola Amu-chan- dice Ikuto con voz sensual.

Amu lanza un grito por lo cual Ikuto la caya posando su mano en la boca de la chica, entran los dos a la casa e Ikuto cierra brutalmente la puerta, por accidente.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Amu, ya tranquilizada.

-¿Tsukasa te dijo de lo de la nueva empresa?- Amu asiente- bien, no trates de llamar la atención, o ellos sospecharan de ti y te secuestraran, porque buscan…

-ya me lo dijo Tsukasa, ve al grano-

-a lo que me refiero es que hay muchos de esos "hombres negros" que vigilan quienes tienen charas o no, porque al amo y a sus charas los llevaran a la empresa para comprobar si tienen el embrión o si es la chica que buscan.

-ya veo… espera, ¿¡saben que yo vivo aquí?!

-también saben dónde vivo y mis archivos de identificación, acuérdate que ellos tienen el privilegio de tener todo por ser una empresa exitosa, obviamente saben de nosotros mucho más que los demás porque nosotros somos los portadores de la Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key, y eso según ellos, facilita su trabajo.

-ah… espera, ¿¡qué haces en mi casa?!

-ah eso… solo vine a verte.

-¡pero se supone que deberías estar de gira!

-lo estoy, solo vine a dejarte a Yoru para que lo cuides, puede ser peligroso que este conmigo, además no tengo tiempo de cuidarlo; toma –le pasa el huevo de Yoru, y Yoru durmiendo dentro de el- no lo despiertes hasta que me vaya.

-ah…-Amu suspira algo triste.

-descuida Amu, no será por mucho tiempo, además vendré aquí de vez en cuando-dice con voz serena.

Ikuto abraza a Amu, haciendo que esta se sonroje mucho, Amu no estaba segura de esos sentimientos que sentía, no sabía si amar a Tadase o a Ikuto, en esos temas ella estaba bastante confundida y les pedía ayuda a sus amigas y hasta a las charas

-¿no crees que se ven muy bonitos los dos juntos?- dice Día.

-tienes razón- dice Miki

-el amor… desu- dice Suu

- el gran problema de Amu-chan es si elegir a Tadase o a Ikuto.

-Ikuto...-dice Amu.

-nos veremos pronto, mi querida Amu- Ikuto le besa en la mejilla, haciendo que Amu se sonrojara aún más de lo que estaba.

Amu solo quedo callada y cabizbaja mientras Ikuto cerraba la puerta de su casa, de repente a ella le caen unas pocas lágrimas, haciendo que sus charas se preocuparan por ella. De repente suena su celular. Ella contesta.

-no te pongas triste Amu, aun así te puedo seguir molestando por vía móvil. –decía Ikuto.

-¡Oye!- Amu se enoja, haciendo que de la otra línea se escuchara una risita, ella ríe, aun teniendo las lágrimas en su rostro- eres un tonto, Ikuto.

-entonces soy tu tonto.

-no molestes- corta la llamada.

**Yyyyyyyyyyyy bien! Termine! Faitooo! Okno xD (terminado a las 1:13 de la mañana (¿?)**

**Ojala les haya gustado esta "introducción" así es caballeros, esta historia será larga, si es que no me fastidia los deseos de no seguirlo, deséenme suerte! *se hace bolita***

**Nos vemos! *despide al mundo***


End file.
